A New Life
by Two Little Dark Sluts
Summary: We were kids, now we've grown up and a lot of things went wrong along the way. Or is it wrong our right?
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter. Hope you like it.**

Aliki and Laetitia were running. There were big smiles on their faces. It was late and their parents would start worrying about them sooner or later, so they were trying to be as fast as possible.

They finally reached their destination. It was a little cabin in the woods next to their houses. The young girls loved exploring and when they found the abandoned cabin it was immediately turned into their secret place. They hid there whenever they wanted to be alone. That evening was one of those moments.

They stopped by the door gasping for air. After some time laughing, playing and talking nonsense the little girls became serious out of a sudden.

"So, you are leaving tomorrow?" Asked Aliki, her eyes shinning with tears.

"Yes. We'll leave in the morning." Laetitia stared at the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look at her best friend right now.

"But we will still be friends, right?" Aliki stared at her friend. She needed to know their friendship would last forever, because she didn't want to loose her best friend.

"Of course we will." Laetitia raised her head to look at Aliki. "We will be best friends forever!" The little girl opened her arms in a dramatic way, in order to show how long they'd be friends.

"Will I see you again?"

Laetitia scowled and put her hands on her hips, "What a silly question to ask! Of course we will!"

"Good. I'd go as crazy as a hatter if we didn't!"

"I'm the crazy one here, you're not allowed to go crazy 'cause that means I would be sane"

The girls laughed, but it didn't last as much as it used to. They had sad smiles on their faces when they walked in the direction of their respective houses. Laetitia and Aliki lived next to one another since Laetitia moved to Greece when she was three, it would be the first time the two of them were apart and it was breaking the two girls.

When Aliki was about to enter her house, two arms wrapped around her and she could hear someone sobbing, "I don't wanna go, Ally"

The ten-year-old girl felt tears streaming down her face as well. Aliki hugged her back and screamed "Auntie Annie! Can Laetitia sleep with me tonight?"

Annabella, whom had just appeared at the door smiled sadly at the girls. She knew how close they were, and she didn't have it in her to separate them in their last day together.

"Sure, honey. Just remember we're leaving at seven sharp." The woman turned around to get inside her house, feeling a little bit better at the sight of two happy smiles from her girls.

Laetitia and Aliki ran to the older girls house. "Mommy, Titia is sleeping here tonight." Aliki called.

"Alright, darlings, sleep well." Ariadne smiled at the girls, she felt the same way as Annabella. She knew her little girl would suffer from her friend's departure.

That night the girls didn't talk much. They went to bed early. They slept on the same bed. They cuddled each other and cried before finally falling asleep.

Aliki felt a kiss on her forehead, but she didn't know if she had dreamed that

She didn't see her friend leaving though.

She didn't see the other girl wake up crying and leave silently, not wishing to wake her up because she knew she wouldn't leave if she saw Aliki crying too.

* * *

Gunshots and yells could be heard by the whole building, but the young woman ignored those sounds. She knew what was happening, but didn't do anything because she had a job to do. Besides, she knew the others could take care of themselves.

She ran to the staircase as fast as possible. She needed that file if she wanted to save the city. On her way, she found a few security guards, who tried to stop her. She didn't like the idea of killing so she tried her best to knock them out. But casualties were bound to happen and she knew that too well.

She got to the command room to face laser lights. That man was surely a fan of the classics. Who used laser light nowadays?

The girl scoffed but found her way to the computer on a blink of an eye. She copied the file as fast as the computer allowed her and implanted another chip. By the time she left the building, those files would be impossible to find.

She smiled gladly as she left the building, knocking some guy out and shooting another.

She felt a hand pulling her and almost killed the man who did it. Fortunately she saw that it was only a friend.

"Damn it, Aliki, couldn't you look?" Marcus complained at her.

"Honey, if I looked, I wouldn't be here today to help you." The curly haired woman answered.

The man rolled his eyes, "I know, thanks by the way."

"I'll destroy them as soon as I get the heads up from my superiors."

"I know you will." Marcus said and saw that the woman had already turned to leave, "And do stay out of trouble, kid."

The woman just glared at him, "I'm eighteen, dick, not five."

* * *

" _Cause we could be immortals, immortals, just not for long, for long…"_ A girl hummed while walking in the hallways of the University of Oxford. A few people stared at her strangely, but she didn't care, she was too concentrated on what was happening on her phone.

She would graduate the next day, but she still needed to attend classes, damn school protocols. She had the best grades in the school had seen in the last thirty years or more, but she didn't care too much about that.

So she tried to find something to keep her mind working, which wasn't good as the last time she was bored and tried to do something to keep her mind occupied, she almost blew up a lab.

 _Let's find a challenge. CIA? Too easy, besides, I already hacked them four years ago. MI6 was better protected, but still too easy to hack._ The girl kept making a list of organizations she had already hacked and that ones that were too easy. _What's this?_

 _SHIELD?_ She'd never seen it before, but it surely was something important. So important that no one ever heard of it and had the most well guarded protocols.

She was looking for a challenge. _Well, looks like I've just found one._ The girl smiled deviously. She cracked her knuckles and started to work.

She found many things, most of them involving crimes and terrorism, nothing out of ordinary, as it seemed. It was probably just another agency from the government. She was starting to get bored again.

She tried to go deeper into the files to get to the dirty part. Every organization has its dirty part and she learned that in the bad way. From now on she would need to be more careful with her traces.

Before she could do anything, she felt something hit her neck, a dart. Next thing she knew: everything was black. But one thing was certain, Laetitia hated sedatives.

Everything was blurred when Laetitia first opened her eyes, like when someone is kidnapped in the movies. That thought managed to make her wake up.

She was in an interrogation room. That much was obvious, she had seen loads of them in files she had hacked from secret organizations. At least she wasn't tied to a chair. They had cuffed her hands on the sides of her metal chair, so she had no chance in getting out by breaking the chair.

Laetitia looked around trying to find more evidence to what the people might do to her. There were no torture devices, so they didn't mean to scare her immediately if they were going to torture her. If they decided to, which she hoped they didn't.

There were three cameras in the room, so they already knew she was awake, but probably wanted to see her reaction.

The red haired girl slouched on the chair and sighed before saying, "Well. Shit happens."

* * *

 **Tell us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aliki had just received a call from her adoptive father telling her to meet him in the control room because they had just caught someone that had managed to hack SHIELD. Which was quite the feat she had to admit.

Clint Barton stood impatiently in front of a half opened door, "I told you to come fast, I could be dying, you know?"

"But you're not, Clint. Stop being dramatic and show me this miracle hacker," the curly haired girl said with a small smile on her face.

"She's seventeen."

Aliki scoffed not believing it, but her father looked serious, "Wait. You're not kidding? Fuck!"

"Language"

"You can't say anything about it, you curse as much as I do." The man rolled his eyes at her response, but didn't say anything.

Clint opened the door for her to come in; Aliki went directly to the main computer. There was a girl sitting in a chair with her hands cuffed to the sides, she was already awake and looking at her surroundings. She looked at the camera, Aliki frowned, the girl looked strangely familiar. "How do you know she's seventeen? Looks can be deceiving."

"We got her school records, which are impressive, but it's not a surprise if you remember that she did hack SHIELD. She will graduate tomorrow from the University of Oxford." The older agent said and his daughter blinked three times.

"You said she's seventeen?"

"Yup."

"Damn."

A few seconds after she said that someone walked inside the interrogation room the girl was being kept in.

"Why did you call me?" Aliki asked as the newcomer started the interrogation.

"We needed an agent here." Barton shrugged.

"I'm not an official agent, you know that. And why would you need an agent to watch the interrogation? It makes no sense, especially because you are already here." The girl raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her mentor.

"We needed someone." He said seriously.

"What for?"

"Talk to her."

"What do you mean?"

"She's a teenager, Aliki, she'll probably just sass everyone that goes inside that room and we'll be left with no answers. We can't do much as she's underage."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"I thought I was pretty clear." Clint smiled.

"You were, but why don't you go inside? You had enough teenage training with me."

Clint rolled his eyes at the young girl "We need her to connect with someone. It will be easier with someone her age."

"Alright." Aliki nodded, turning her attention beck to the interrogation room.

She didn't buy a single word Clint told her, she never trusted SHIELD and she doubted she ever would. Aliki was one of their best agents, yet they never let her get involved in a big case, and the problem wasn't her age. There were younger agents that received better missions then her. _Forgive me for not trusting them, but I've got my reasons._

The first interrogator left the room smiled softly at Aliki. "Good, you're here. She keeps saying that she was bored and has no idea what SHIELD is. I wouldn't believe a word she says." The man handed her the hacker's files.

Aliki smiled at what she saw. She almost started laughing at how ironic the situation was, but she held herself back.

She smiled cordially at the man as he left the room and ignored Clint when he tried to ask her what made her smile.

As Aliki walked into the room and watched the other girl closely it became obvious it truly was Laetitia. Aliki almost smiled but reprehended herself. If she wanted Laetitia not to get in trouble, she'd better hope the girl didn't recognize her.

"Laetitia is that it?" Aliki asked as professionally as possible.

"Yes, and as I told the other guy, I'm sorry for hacking you guys, but I didn't know what I was doing, so please, let me go, I meant no harm."

"Someone that doesn't know what she is doing can't hack a high security facility." The curly haired girl stated.

"Look, I was bored, I had nothing to do! I wanted to hack something and your system had the biggest security. I was simply challenging myself." Laetitia exclaimed. She seemed outraged at people for not believing her.

"Which means you've done this before?"

"No!" The girl answered immediately, "Yes. Maybe." Aliki raised her eyebrows, "A few times okay! But I never said anything to anyone!"

"Is that supposed to make me trust you?"

"I don't know, whatever I say will probably be considered lies or be twisted into some crazy shit story" The girl ranted glaring at her and at the cameras.

Aliki chuckled, her old friend was right. "I'm not disagreeing with you on that one."

"Then why do you keep asking the same bloody thing?"

"Because we need the truth!"

Laetitia looked like she wanted to scream, which Aliki didn't doubt she would if she asked that question one more time. "Argh, I'm not old enough to deal this shit! I was bored and annoyed because I still had to go to classes even though I'm going to graduate tomorrow! So what do I do? Hack organizations because last time I went to a lab when I was bored, I almost blew it up! So I get sedated and sent to some kind of organization that has underage kids working for them because you're not old enough to be here either and if I have to answer that accursed question one more time I will blow this place up like that explosion gone wrong in the lab one year ago!"

To say that Laetitia was out of breath was an understandment. Yup. Her temper remained the same.

"Making threats will only make things worse"

That was a trigger, she knew it, Laetitia knew it, heck, and maybe even Clint knew it. The red haired girl screeched and shook her arms trying to get them free, but ended up only hurting herself. Laetitia was telling the truth, because she only threw a fit like this when she was telling the truth and nobody believed her.

"But I believe you"

"WELL! I DON'T"

"Good, that." The curly haired girl chuckled. "I'll be back soon." Aliki left the room with a confused Laetitia behind her.

"What? What just happened?"

"Do you believe her?" Clint asked as Aliki walked towards him.

"Indeed, I do." The girl smiled.

"Why?"

"Because she was threatening us." She answered in a _duh_ voice.

"Why should that make me trust her?"

"Because she didn't do it at first." Barton looked at her suspiciously "If she was either lying or a selfish egocentric bitch, it would be the first thing she'd do. Both those characteristics are signs not to trust someone. Another thing that makes me trust her is how careless she is about what she says. She told us she had hacked other facilities without second thought. No one trying to hide something is that careless. And the last thing that makes me trust her is that she created the cure for three diseases, which means she is a good person. How do I know that? It's in her report card. So, tell me, don't _you_ trust her?" Aliki finished her speech glaring at Barton, whom looked both surprised and scared of the girl.

"I can say that _I_ trust you." Nick Fury said as he approached the two of them.

Aliki looked at him suspiciously, "I'm not sure I believe that, but thanks."

Fury rolled his remaining eye at the teenager, "Is there any other reason why she would threaten us?"

"She'll graduate tomorrow. She's probably nervous and is afraid she won't be able to go because of this mess" The girl knew she wasn't saying what Fury wanted her to say, but it was still the truth.

Clint decided to interrupt them, "What will we do about her?"

"She's too dangerous to let loose," Aliki's blood ran cold at that, "she's smart, too smart, that's why she'd also be a powerful ally to have. She can make bombs, find cures, and hack secret organizations, all that because she was bored. I want to see what she can do on a good day, but only if she's working for me."

The teen didn't know if she should be happy or angry with the director, so she didn't comment, instead she asked, "Shall I make her the offer?"

Fury shook her head, "No. I'll do that myself."

"Sir, I highly recommend you to at least let me go with you"

"And why is that, Ms. Hood?"

"She won't trust you."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because she trusted me"

The man hesitated and sighed, "Very well, come with me."

Fury walked towards the interrogation room with Aliki after him. He opened the door and closed it right after Aliki passed.

"Ms. Blackheart, I am Nick Fury, director of SHIELD, and I've got a proposal for you"

"Sorry, but you're not my type. Also, we just met, I don't think it is appropriate to ask me these kind of questions." Laetitia said.

Aliki chuckled as she saw an angry Fury walk closer to Laetitia. "Listen here and listen closely, I could get you in jail for the rest of your life for hacking this organization as well as others." Laetitia paled at that, "But I'll make an offer instead. You could work for us, do the same here that you'd do out there. Research, the results come to me first because we don't want 'out of boredom' atomic bombs going to the wrong hands. Your salary will be hers" He pointed to Aliki, "doubled because she is the one that says you're trustworthy, so if you mess this up. She's out too."

"If I don't want to work for you anymore, do I get the choice of quitting?"

Fury closed his eye and took a deep breath, "Yes."

"Okay."

The man looked surprised, "That's it?"

"Yes. Don't look at me as if I were stupid! I will do what I like, and my salary will be _generous._ A secret agent is paid to risk their lives, which means their salary is pretty high, mine is that doubled. I think I'm making the smart choice here. But do try to get information out of me forcefully or hack into my personal things. I will blow this place up."

Fury nodded, "I believe we have come to an agreement?"

"Yes, Director. We have."

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Fury left the room as soon a contract was signed, Aliki stayed in there with the red haired girl. She was analyzing her old friend. Laetitia had changed a lot, but her brown eyes remained the same, clever and mischievous. Her red hair though, changed from straight and thin to thick and full of curls, but not nearly as curly as Aliki's.

"You made the right choice"

Laetitia narrowed her eyes, "I know I did. But I still need to buy a dress to my graduation."

Aliki smirked, "I mean, you did promise me we would meet again."

Laetitia stared confused at Aliki before grinning widely "I knew that hair was familiar." The girl stood up and ran to her friend, giving her a tight hug.

"Hacking international organizations? Couldn't you have picked a less dangerous hobby?" Aliki said, not daring to step away from the hug.

"What?" Laetitia pushed away "Hey, you are the underage agent." The redhead raised her eyebrows. "You can't say a word about dangerous."

Aliki rolled her eyes at her friend "I mean, I don't mind it, it's actually quite useful, but you know, I'll be the one getting you out of trouble."

Laetitia smiled "Of course that would be your concern." She hugged her friend once again.

"What else should I be concerned about?" Aliki laughed, hugging Laetitia back.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

"I swear those two are up to something!" Clint Barton whispered urgently to his best friend. Natasha simply rolled her eyes, ever since Laetitia started working for SHIELD four months ago, she and Aliki were inseparable when the older one wasn't on missions.

Laetitia had her own lab, but used it only when she needed to test if some of her calculus were right. Once she almost exploded the lab, but Natasha would bet all her money that it was because some stupid agent tried to hack her personal conversations. Why? The girl didn't look sorry at all and that is, the girl apologizes for sneezing too loud.

"They're not up to something. Laetitia is ready to start a fight with Fury and Aliki is trying to keep her calm." The Russian explained as they neared Laetitia's quarters.

Clint frowned, "What did Fury do?"

"Apparently he's not listening to Blackheart. She said something about a experimental gamma bomb going wrong if he didn't let her talk to the man supervising it." The archer flinched at that.

"Well, that would be bad."

"Indeed, it would."

"Should we do something?"

Natasha scoffed "After Coulson, Laetitia is Fury's favorite, if he's not listening to her, what makes you think he'd listen to us?"

"Well, they are kids." Clint frowned at the sight of Blackheart advancing at Fury.

"They are not kids. At least Aliki isn't, he made sure of that. Now, if the girls can't solve that, it's their problem, we shouldn't get ourselves involved." Natasha's eyes turned as cold as ice and she walked away.

"I really hope you are right." Clint sighed and followed his friend.

* * *

"Listen to me, sir, that experiment is gonna go wrong one way or another, unless you let me talk to Banner!" Laetitia yelled for the hundredth time.

"You listen to me, young lady, you are not talking to him, and you know why? Because you've managed to explode your own lab three times already. I'm not risking you being wrong!

"I am not wrong!" The redhead screamed.

"How can you be so sure? Last time I checked, Banner has more experience with radiation then you ever will, also he's a responsible adult who knows what he is doing."

"Argh" The girl pulled at her hair "I am not a child!"

"Well, you are acting like one"

The red haired girl was almost pulling her hair with frustration. Just because she was seventeen didn't mean she was a child. The explosions she made were all with a meaning, if she didn't try to see what would happen if she mixed those two elements together with water and Potassium, maybe worse consequences would come in the future if Fury didn't look for weapons with that mixture!

The girl took a deep breath and tried not to growl when she said, "Well, then let's see what happens when an uncontrollable bomb of gamma radiation releases a lightning into human bodies. I bet it will be beautiful." Fury glared at her when she made faces while returning to her work.

"Now, I'm a child. I'm not a child when I make cures am I? No, no, you're a child even when you help people." She kept murmuring under her breath.

Aliki was in the back of the room and didn't dare to say a thing during the argument. "Titia, there's ice cream in the nearest fridge."

Fury knew that was his cue to leave, unless he wanted a spoon on his head. The last agent that stayed in the room after Laetitia was defied had a black eye for a whole week.

Before the door closed behind the director, Blackheart yelled "Mark my words Fury: the experiment will go wrong and we don't know the consequences."

* * *

Natasha stood in front of Laetitia's quarters; both Clint and Aliki had been kicked out of the room after giving the news that the girl probably already knew. Dr. Banner had been hit with a blast from the gamma bomb.

"She'll destroy the room." Aliki informed her father. All of them could hear the frustrated screams from the girl.

"Better than the lab." Natasha commented and the other two paled at that. "You two have a mission. You have two hours before the quinjet leaves."

"Don't worry, we'll be there on time." Aliki said, "Why don't you go already, Clint? I'll wait to tell her he's alive."

"Okay. Be careful." The man smiled at his daughter and kissed her head before leaving to the quinjet.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to her?" Natasha asked her.

"It's fine. There's less chance of her killing me." The girl winked and opened the door.

Aliki was greeted with a shoe being thrown at her face, which she easily dodged; Laetitia didn't have the best aim.

"Get out!" The redhead screamed before throwing something else at her friend. Neither of them bothering to know what it was.

"Nope." Aliki smirked and sat on a couch.

Laetitia glared at her friend as she tried to control her breathing. "What do you want?"

"You to calm down" Aliki raised her eyebrows.

"Not happening." Laetitia shrugged before screaming and kicking the wall. "I am not a child!" She turned to her friend "Why can't they listen to me?! That's so unfair!"

"Dear, they consider anyone under thirty a child, so don't feel like you're the only one. If you want to prove yourself, you need to take chances, don't expect them to be given to you." Aliki rolled her eyes.

She wasn't mad at Laetitia, she was mad at SHIELD for never listening to her, for never considering her of value and now for putting the life of hundreds at risk because of a petty fetish.

"By the way, Dr. Banner is alive."

Her friend looked at her in the eye for the first time since she entered the room, "…what?"

"But he turns into a big green monster when he gets angry now."

"What!"

"And he's being hunted down by the military."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PEOPLE TELL ME THAT!"

Aliki raised her eyebrows at that, "Well, if you haven't noticed, you locked yourself inside this for five days and stole one of my guns. Luckily for the people that brought you food, you have a terrible aim and there were only three bullets inside of it."

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, what else?" Laetitia asked frustrated, "Obviously there can't be worse news than that?"

"He's missing."

"Forget it. I don't even know why I ask, there's always something worse."

"Why bother, right?" Aliki smirked "Now get up and clean this room, you're leaving and I'm taking you home before you try to throw your shoe at another innocent soul" Aliki got up and walked out of the room "You've got five minutes!"

The girl screamed as she left, making her friend roll her eyes and chuckle. "She'll be ready in six minutes just to spite us. You'll take her?" Aliki asked Natasha. The older agent nodded, but said nothing.

* * *

After spending one week with her parents, Laetitia was ready to go back much calmer to SHIELD, apparently they had a mission for her. Which had only confused her when Coulson called her.

"What do you mean you have a mission for me?"

" _Fury wants to talk to you personally, but I'll tell you the basics."_

"I still don't get this whole mess, but shoot."

" _There are a lot of weapons from the Stark Industries interfering in SHIELD business and an unusual amount of terrorists are getting their hands on those weapons."_

Laetitia rolled her eyes, "And what do I have to do with that?"

" _You have a clean record and Stark is one of the greatest minds alive this century, when he's not being an annoying, self-centered, arrogant, egocentric bastard. We believe that with your grades and love for explosives, you'll catch his attention and get a job easily."_

"Okay?"

" _Don't worry, you won't be near danger. We just need you to keep an eye on him and give us daily report of what he's working on. Also, if you could mess up his weapons, that'd be nice too."_

"But I'm not an agent"

" _No you aren't, but we need someone that can understand him. Tony Stark is a genius and most people would never catch his eye, especially when he's not looking for employees. That's why we need another genius to be with him."_

"Since when am I all you've got?"

" _Since we started needing you. Now, have you finished with you useless questions?"_

"I think I have."

" _Good. Your friend is going to be helping you from the outside, so anything you need, you've got Agent Hood as backup."_

The girl didn't know if should ask what she was thinking, but did it anyway, "I am not a child then?"

She could hear Coulson sighing on the other end of the line, _"Fury is not the kind of man that apologizes, Laetitia, but he is sorry for not listening to you."_

"No, he's sorry that I was right."

" _Believe what you want, Ms. Blackheart, but I wasn't the one that stocked all your fridges with ice cream last week."_

"I'll make my bag."

" _Be ready in ten minutes."_

* * *

 **Tell us what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: We don't own the Avengers, just the plot and the OCs.**_

* * *

I'm _going to kill whoever suggested this._ That was the thought that kept going through Laetitia's mind as she stared into Mr. Stane's eyes.

"I believe you are perfect for the job, Ms. Blackheart. And too see one so young interested in weapons," The man's eyes glinted in the light. She knew why, people always said the youngest of rulers were always the most ruthless, "your parents must have worried a lot during your childhood."

Laetitia put her hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly, "I've always wanted the best for my country ever since I saw how many people are hurt because of terrorists and wars."

"Is there anything else we should know about you, Ms. Blackheart?" Mr. Stane asked her. The red haired girl crossed her legs before replying seriously:

"I don't play well with people that say I don't know what I'm doing." Mr. Stane simply nodded at that, "Oh, and when I do things, I do them _my_ way."

* * *

"Aliki, how do missions usually go?"

" _Just fine if you stop worrying about them_ " Aliki chuckled on the other side of the line.

"Are you around?"

" _What do you mean by 'around'?_ "

"You've got my back if things go wrong, right?"

" _Yeah, sure_." Aliki said distractedly.

"What's wrong?"

" _Nothing._ "

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes. Don't you trust me?_ "

"I do" Laetitia rolled her eyes at the stupid question "Where are you?"

" _At home?_ " Aliki answered, even though it sounded more like a question.

"What?! I thought you'd be close by. What if someone tries to kill me?"

" _They won't. You'll be just fine, I trust you_."

"Well, I don't."

" _You gotta stop saying that._ " Aliki rolled her eyes.

"Please, help me." The younger girl begged.

" _You don't need help. You're not a kid anymore_."

Laetitia stayed silent for a moment "I hate you."

" _I know_ " Aliki smiled at her friend's confidence boost. " _Good luck_."

"Thanks" Laetitia hung up.

* * *

"Ms. Blackheart, I need you to take this files to Mr. Stark." Mr. Stane called the redhead.

"Yes sir. May I ask which files are those?"

"They're about a new sailing strategy I'm looking forward to apply in the industries." Stane smiled.

She didn't trust that smile, not for a second, but she managed to smile back. Laetitia hoped it didn't look as fake as it truly was. Honestly, who asked someone you barely knew to enter you boss' house?

"Ms. Potts said she would give you a ride as she was heading there herself."

Laetitia smiled once again and said, "Thank you, but where is she?"

"In the hallway waiting for you."

"Have a nice day, Mr. Stane. I hope your plans work well." _More like blow somewhere it can't hurt anyone because I don't trust this guy to save a kitten._

"For you as well Ms. Blackheart."

Two months looking at this guy's face didn't make Laetitia like him one bit, actually, working with him only made her more suspicious. Sometimes, the way he talked…

Laetitia turned around, but before she left the man said, " I'm impressed with the developments you made in the new missiles."

The girl swallowed the bile that rose, "Thank you." With that she left with the void feeling on her chest.

Laetitia knew that she needed to show improvement to keep working for the guy, but she hated that the weapons would cause massive destruction. Kill people. Funny, how someone that created cures for three diseases could just make weapons as destructive as those. It made her sick.

* * *

"Hello, you must be Ms. Blackheart" A beautiful strawberry blonde woman said as Laetitia left the building. She assumed her to be Ms. Potts.

"That would be me" Laetitia smiled "And you are Ms. Potts?"

"That's right" The woman smiled brightly "Mr. Stane said you have something to give to Mr. Stark. C'mon, I'll take you to him." The woman smiled once again and Laetitia couldn't help but think of Pepper as sweet.

She entered the car and Laetitia followed her. During the ride, the two women talked and Laetitia really liked Pepper. At least there was someone in company that she could trust.

"We're here." Pepper announced as they stopped in front of a huge mansion.

The redhead left the car and looked around impressed. That house looked more like a palace.

"He has a taste for the impressive" Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled with affection, thinking of Stark.

"I think I noticed that." Laetitia chuckled. "Just a question, should someone that has been working for Mr. Stark for only two months really be here?"

Ms. Potts chuckled at that and answered, "This is monitored at all times, if someone makes a wrong move, we will be informed, right, Jarvis?"

Laetitia looked confused until someone answered, "Of course, Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark's well being is my essential programming."

"Artificial Intelligence? Nice." The young woman commented grinning.

Both women got in and Ms. Potts directed Laetitia to the living room. "Jarvis, where's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark went to sleep two hours ago."

Ms. Potts bit her lip before replying, "Let him sleep for one more hour. Ms. Blackheart, I believe there are changes in these files that you need to talk to him about?"

"Yes, but I can wait!" Laetitia answered immediately, "Mr. Stane said that I can have the rest of the day off."

* * *

That morning Tony woke up with a hell of a headache.

It probably took him one hour to get ready, which was quite the surprise; he tended to be fast at that.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" Tony asked as he left his room.

"It's four in the afternoon, sir."

"What?" Tony stopped his tracks, almost falling down the stairs. "But it was supposed to be morning!" The billionaire complained.

"I'm sorry to inform you, sir, but it's afternoon." Jarvis answered.

"That's not fair. Pepper is going to be mad… again." The man grimaced at the thought of a mad Pepper.

"Jarvis, I need you to call Obbie, for me. He said he had something to tell me."

"His message has already arrived, sir."

"So why didn't you tell me? You're loosing your grip, Jarvis."

"I'm sorry, sir. She's in the kitchen."

"Nah, that's fine. Who is in the kitchen?"

"Your message, sir."

"I thought you said it was a she?"

"It is, sir."

"Wait" Tony stopped walking at the door of the kitchen "Does it smell like cookies to you?" He walked inside to find a quite curious view.

* * *

"And I said: If you really want this to happen, you can't just call. You have to come to me and say, let's go! Ten minutes later my mother said there was a guy in our doorstep saying let's go." Pepper laughed at Laetitia's story. The girl reminded her of Tony, minus the arrogance and egocentric part.

"He really did that?" Pepper asked with tears on her eyes from laughing, " Where is he now?"

"I don't know, we broke up when I moved to London, I haven't heard from him ever since." The red haired girl replied not noticing the new presence in the kitchen.

The older woman gave her a sad smile, "That's sad."

"I'm over it."

"Why are there enough cookies to feed an army on my kitchen?" They heard a voice coming from the kitchen door.

Laetitia grinned before answering, "My mom always said to always make enough food in case of unexpected guests."

"Are we expecting the army?"

The brown-eyed girl shrugged, "Pepper said you ate enough for ten people, better safe than sorry. Wanna try?"

The man threw the nearest cookie inside his mouth and moaned, "Damn, those are freaking amazing! Will you marry me?"

"Only if I can blow up the cake"

"Done. Pepper, she's my soul mate! She even wants to blow things up!" Tony said with his eyes shining, he was already on his third cookie.

Laetitia grinned at the compliments. Well, those were compliments for her, Pepper smiled, "That's because you haven't seen her school records yet. And you can't marry her."

Tony's eyes narrowed and he glared half-heartedly at his assistant, "Don't tell me she's a genius and why not?"

The woman shook her head smiling, "She graduated from the University of Oxford eight months ago. You can't marry her because she's seventeen."

Pieces of cookie fell from Tony's mouth, "Sir, I believe it is impolite to eat with your mouth open."

Tony glared at the nearest camera, "Is that sass I hear, Jarvis?"

"No, Sir, I'm merely reminding you of the manners your mother did teach you." Jarvis replied and Laetitia and Pepper laughed at Tony's face.

"That's it. I'm firing you, Jarvis. Mini genius, you're my new butler!"

* * *

Pepper only left the two geniuses alone for fifteen minutes and when she comes back, what does she find? The two of them in the garage, right beside them, a wrecked car. "What happened?"

She asked, making Tony and Laetitia pale. They looked at each other looking scared for their lives.

"Well, I was giving her driving lessons." Stark raised his hands in the air as if he just committed a crime "You can't blame me, Pepper. The girl is already seventeen and doesn't know how to drive. She should have her license already. I'm being helpful. Aren't you always telling me to be more helpful?"

Pepper sighed. _Of course she has to be just like him._ "Yeah. Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes "I'm calling the mechanic because I won't let you stay up tonight fixing cars." She announced and left.

As soon as she was out of the door Laetitia and Tony sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness she only saw this car." Laetitia said.

The girl was feeling a little guilty about wrecking five of Tony's cars, but he insisted on the driving lessons and there was nothing she could do, but follow along. Also, she was having a lot of fun, so why spoil it?

"Let's hope she doesn't find out, otherwise we're dead." Tony commented, checking the damage on their last victim.

"Mr. Stark, I should warn you that Ms. Potts heard you talking about the cars." Jarvis interrupted their conversation.

"Jarvis, why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Tony asked looking outraged. "Get inside the car." He told Laetitia as soon as she saw Pepper's face. "Go, go, go!"

Laetitia didn't dare to say a word, simply followed Stark's commands and got them out of the mansion, leaving Pepper behind with a _done-with-life_ face.

The woman sighed and shook her head. _He had to find someone just like him, didn't he?_

* * *

" _What do you mean he's missing?_ " Aliki asked through the phone. Laetitia was crying because she didn't know what to do.

It had been three months since she befriended with Tony Stark and five since Obadiah Stane had employed her. No matter how deep Tony's friendship with Mr. Stane was, she still didn't trust him, something about the man simply stunk.

She would bet her salary that he was involved in Tony's disappearance. "Afghanistan. I bet he's being tortured to do something."

" _Why do you think that?"_ Came Clint's voice from the phone. Laetitia could hear her friend complaining about him interfering in their talks.

"If they wanted money, they would have kidnapped someone else like Pepper, Happy, Rhodes or Obadiah. But they kidnapped the genius. Which means, they want something from him, something only he can do: build weapons." Laetitia explained taking deep breaths.

" _We could bring you here. It's Copper's birthday tomorrow."_ Her best friend suggested already knowing it would be useless.

"No. I'll stay here. Pepper is distraught, I'll spend the night at her apartment."

" _Don't do anything stupid."_

The girl laughed at her friend's concern, "Do I ever?"

" _Don't even ask."_

"I got a new hobby by the way"

" _Please, tell me you won't be kidnapped by another secret organization because of a hobby"_

"Jesus, girl, you make my hobbies sound like I'm terrorist. It's genetics." _  
_

"Aliki, what do I do?"

" _What do you mean?"_

"I might've found something." Laetitia was walking in circles around her room at the Stark mansion.

" _Are you gonna tell me what you found?"_

"Yes."

" _So… I don't have all day."_

"Tony is my dad."

" _What!"_

"Remember that I found a new hobby?"

" _Yeah."_

"I started looking into my genetic code. Well, not only mine, actually I was looking at the DNA from everyone I know. And yes I _did_ look into yours. It's educational. Now, back to beginning, I looked into my parents DNA's and compared it to mine, but my father's didn't match, so I got Jarvis to do find the right match, which came to be Tony Stark. And now I'm freaking out."

" _Alright, did you talk to your parents?"_

"Not really"

Laetitia heard her friend sigh on the other side of the line and a few gunshots before receiving an answer.

" _Look, you've gotta talk to them before doing anything."_

"Don't you think I already know that?"

" _Of course you know, but you called me for a reason. Which I'm assuming is calming you down before you do anything stupid, like running to Tony screaming 'Daddy'."_ Both girls laughed and Laetitia heard a scream quite too loud for her liking.

"Where the hell are you, by the way?"

" _China. Something went wrong and my partner got us into a fight. I gotta hung up. Call me when you talk to your parents and before you talk to Tony."_

"Your wish is an order, my lady." Laetitia said mockingly.

" _Good that. See you later."_

Aliki hung up and Laetitia sighed. Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Tony was found three days after Laetitia talked to Aliki and the girl was avoiding him. Of course, the press did help that with all the questions and interviews.

After one week, Pepper went to her and asked her to talk to Tony. Laetitia said she would, but she never said when. Well, one way or another Tony would realize she was avoiding him. Until then.

Laetitia didn't talk with her parents either, but she had pretty much figured out what happened. She would turn eighteen in one month and her parents had been married for eighteen years and a couple of months, which means, they married because her mom was pregnant.

She didn't know if her Dad knew and she didn't want to screw up her parent's happy marriage either.

 _I wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't gotten a new hobby. I should have kept on hacking._

"Kiddo?" _Damn, Tony._ "Why are you avoiding me?"

Laetitia turned around and smiled at him, "I'm not, what gave you this idea?"

"I only saw you once since I came back and you practically spilled excuse after excuse to leave." Tony answered seriously. The girl felt the guilt spread on her chest and she bit her lip, her body was betraying her, and Tony knew that when she bit her lip, it meant she was guilty.

"What's wrong, kid? You can talk to me." He walked closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just having a bad day." She tried to smile but it was more than obvious that it was fake. Tony didn't believe a word she said. "Family problems, you know?" Well, she wasn't exactly lying.

Stark seemed more at ease after he got an answer, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried anymore. "If you need anything, you can come to me." The man frowned, his concern showing. Laetitia smiled at that.

"Thank you, but I'll be just fine."

"If you say so." The man shrugged and left her alone, he always knew his cue.

Laetitia turned her gaze to the ground. _Damn it, why couldn't life be simpler?_

The girl didn't feel like doing much except for lying on her bed and staying there until the end of times. The need to talk to her parents was consuming her. She needed to know the truth. Actually, she needed to _hear_ the truth.

"Ms. Blackheart, I see you've become close to Mr. Stark." Stane appeared out of nowhere, making the girl jump of surprise.

"Hi, Mr. Stane. Yes we did. What brings you to his house?" The redhead tried to be polite, but her distrust for the man made it harder on her.

"Iron Man brought me here." Obadiah said in a mock tone. "We need to get the press as far away as possible from Tony at the moment."

"Well, then I wish you good luck."

Stane nodded and walked away.

Damn, the man was creepy.

* * *

Laetitia knew she should be hacking Mr. Stane's private talks because she knew she hated when people tried to do that to her. But what she found was enough for her to know that she did the right thing.

Tony trusted Mr. Stane with his life, his company, and the man was a backstabbing son of a bitch. He was the one giving Stark weapons to the terrorists and he was the one that ordered the kidnapping.

The girl just wanted to punch the guy so bad. She had to talk to Tony. Again.

"Kiddo. Did you hit your head?"

If Laetitia weren't nearly as tense as she was, she would have rolled her eyes. But she didn't, she swallowed loudly instead, "Tony, I know it sounds crazy!"

"That doesn't even begin to describe it!" The man yelled making the girl flinch.

"I know you trust him, but I'm sure it is him and I've got proof."

"Laetitia, I don't care! I trust Obbie with my life and you know that. I don't know what kind of twisted game you're playing, but Obbie is on our side."

"No, he isn't! Can't you see it? Ever since you came back from Afghanistan he is trying to convince you to keep building weapons, when he should be helping you."

"He is, by protecting the company's legacy, which even if it's wrong, has lasted for years."

"Tony, you gotta believe me. Why would I even say something like that if it weren't true? I wouldn't want to hurt you, or loose your friendship whatsoever."

"I don't know, kiddo. You tell me." The man shook his head in disappointment and turned around to leave.

"I've got proof. I swear! Please listen to me!"

Tony stopped, but didn't turn to look at the girl. "Obbie would never betray me, kid. You better get that idea off your head unless you wanna be fired."

Laetitia's temper was rising at that, "You think I care about being fired? My grades are enough to get me any job I want! I don't care about this job anymore, I care about you getting hurt and you're not listening to me!" She yelled with tears on her eyes by the time she finished.

"Then you're fired!"

"Fuck! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" The red head screamed. She started to pace before saying something else, "You know what? Fine. Don't listen to me. But the last time someone ignored something I said, there was a blast of gamma radiation that created a big green rage monster! Go to the party tonight and see how wrong I am!"

The girl didn't even stay to hear what else Tony wanted to say. She was sick of this bullshit and ran out of the mansion.

* * *

Aliki picked her friend up in Georgia. Laetitia didn't have any bags on her; she left everything in Tony's mansion. She just spent all the money she had on her buying bus tickets.

Laetitia could have bought an airplane ticket if she wanted, but she didn't want anyone trying to find her, so she slept on every city she had to make a stop, just to get some time alone.

Her phone rang on the first day, she was somewhere in Nevada; it was Pepper asking what happened. She said her little sister had been expelled and her parents wanted her to get Tina out of her room. It wasn't entirely a lie, her parents didn't ask for her help, and Tina was expelled two years ago.

She was in Chicago on the second day when Happy called because she was ignoring Pepper. Laetitia just started ignoring his calls too.

And on the third day Aliki picked her up.

"I'll take you to Laura. She and the kids will cheer you up."

"If you say so."

"Will you stop sulking?" Aliki asked annoyed "I know he didn't listen to you, but that's his problem, he was stupid enough to ignore you, he'll suffer the consequences. He'll get screwed up, he'll come to you apologizing, will buy you ice cream and give you a ticket for a Fall Out Boy's concert."

Laetitia rolled her eyes at her friend. Yes, she was damn mad because nobody ever seemed to listen to her, was it that hard for Ally to be more understanding?

Aliki sighed. "It sucks, I know. I've been through that more times than I'd like to remember, but there's nothing you can do anymore. His mind is already made up and as he's a stubborn little shit like you, I doubt he'll change it. So cheer up a little, otherwise you'll scare the kids." Aliki smiled and wrapped one arm around her friend.

Laetitia scoffed "I was supposed to be mad. How could you make me laugh?"

"Because I'm awesome. Now let's go." The brunette pulled Laetitia, finally making the girl follow her towards the car.

"I'm hungry." Laetitia complained in a child like way as soon as they closed the car's doors.

Aliki laughed at how cute the redhead was acting "What do you wish to eat, little girl?"

"Milkshake?"

"That's it?" Aliki raised her eyebrows suspiciously. Laetitia never asked only for milkshake.

The other girl smirked "I'll think of something else along the way."

* * *

After admitting he was Iron Man, Tony simply went back home. Pepper stayed silent all the way, which was bugging Tony like an annoying mosquito. Pepper was never that quiet, she talked about work, life, news, so the silence was killing him.

"You can't be really mad because I admitted that to the press can you?" Tony asked as they entered his mansion.

The woman glared at him, "I can, but I'm not."

"Then why are you so mad at me?" The engineer asked confused.

Pepper just crossed her arms, "Why did Laetitia leave?" Tony wasn't expecting that, which made him bite his lip and look away, his assistant kept going, "Because she told me her sister had just been expelled and wouldn't leave her room. I checked, her sister was indeed expelled. Two years ago."

"I don't want to talk about it, Pepper." He couldn't make up other words; the guilt was eating him whole.

The red head glared at him, "You will because you loved that kid. Why did you fire her?"

Tony didn't answer, but he would have to. Soon. There was only so much one could stand Pepper's glare, it was as if she could send you to hell and back with it. "Look, I…"

"Yes?" Pepper raised her eyebrows.

"She said Obbie was the one selling my weapons to the terrorists. She wouldn't drop it, so I fired her."

"Because that is a very mature thing to do, right? Did you even listen to her?"

"No. I didn't, because Obbie had been with my father and with me for as long as I can remember and I didn't care what Laetitia said, I thought he wouldn't betray me like that."

"You could've talked to her instead. Convinced her he's on our side."

"She wouldn't listen!" He finally snapped, "That girl has a temper to be feared by the Devil himself and it didn't matter what I said she would never listen to me or drop the subject, so I had no choice but to fire her."

"We always have a choice, Tony." Pepper walked away, but before leaving she added, "And she was right, wasn't she?"

With that, she left a defeated and guilty Tony behind.

The man sighed. He didn't know what to do, Obbie betrayed him, Pepper was mad at him and he fired the smartest kid he'd ever met. To say he had a bad week was an understandment.

Well, if he was going to drown in guilt, he might as well do it the right way. Tony walked towards the bedroom he had given Laetitia, he hesitated before opening the door, but then shook his head and simply entered.

The room was almost as messy as his workshop; the only difference is that there was no food to be seen. He ignored the papers on her bed that had pictures of him while kidnapped and translations, those were probably the evidence she talked about.

On some of the papers there were drawings, weapons, trees, planets, most of the drawings were on the floor, along with some of her work. Tony chuckled; it was a wonder how the kid got anything done in time.

However, it was something else that caught his attention. New hobby: genetics. _Interesting,_ he thought. There was a simple note beside those papers.

 _Note to self: Find a harmless hobby for Aliki's sake._

The engineer rolled his eyes. He'd bet his company that the kid's old hobby was something like hacking government agencies. He took a look at some of those papers. Those all had name on the top.

 _Aliki, Cooper, Lila, Tina, Pepper, Mom, Dad, Phil, Me, Tony_

He went for the Mom, Dad, Me and Tony papers. The mechanic ignored the other ones, even though he was itching to see Pepper's, he wouldn't do that.

 _Damn it, kid._

* * *

"Jarvis, get me everything you find on some Aliki Hood." Tony called as he left Laetitia's room.

 _She can't be my daughter. Damn, I'm so screwed._

"There is nothing to be found, sir." Was Jarvis answered.

"What? Of course there is. There always is something to find"

"Not on her, sir."

"Look further."

"You received a message, sir."

"From whom?"

"The number is blocked."

"I don't have time for this, Jarvis, you gotta find me this Aliki girl."

"I think I just did, sir."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"You refused to listen to your message, sir."

"I'm confused. Just get me Aliki."

"The message says: _Call this number if you still care about her. –Aliki._ "

"Which number?" Tony's voice got higher with desperation.

"I am calling the number, sir."

" _Stark?"_ She picked up at the first ring.

"Yes. Is she alright?"

" _She's alive. I'll get her, wait a second."_ There was complete silence. It passed a few minutes before Tony heard distant voices.

" _You are going to talk to him"_

" _Am not."_

" _You are. And it's not open for discussion."_

" _I am not talking to him."_

" _Laetitia, get over it. You can't blame him for trusting someone he's known all his life over someone he met a few months ago."_

" _Why are you doing this to me?"_

" _Because you need each other. I've never seen you so shaken about anyone before."_

" _You haven't seen me since we were nine."_

" _It doesn't matter, because that's not the way you usually react to people."_ Aliki sighed, _"Please, give him a chance."_

" _Why should I?"_

" _Because he knows."_

Tony barely heard Aliki's last word as they were a whisper, but soon after that he heard someone picking up the phone.

" _Hello, Tony."_ Laetitia said.

* * *

 **Tell us what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Aliki left Laetitia alone in the living room; she knew her friend would want some privacy. Besides, she was pretty sure the red head would have thrown something at her if she had stayed. The curly haired girl was greeted with a boy holding a cup near his ear.

"Cooper, you should be doing your homework." Aliki told her adoptive brother with a stern gaze, "Not trying to overhear things you shouldn't."

The six-year-old boy looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry, Ally. Why is Titia talking with Tony Stark?"

The older girl almost smacked herself; she shouldn't have said the man's name out loud. In her defense, she didn't know someone was overhearing them. "Titia worked with him for a while and they had a pretty big fight. Now she's mad at him and doesn't want to forgive him."

"Oh." With that the little boy left running to his room. Aliki chuckled, he'd better. She was pretty sure things were going to get quite loud, knowing her friend's temper.

Just because Aliki knew her friend wouldn't want her to watch the conversation doesn't mean she wouldn't overhear it.

Laetitia paced while talking on the phone. She couldn't stop moving, most likely because of the anxiety, or anger. She didn't know. She felt worse about what happened while in her "mission" in the Industries than what happened with Banner.

" _Hey, kid."_ Just shut up, don't call me kid, she wanted to say.

The red head tried to think of something, but it wasn't working. She bit her lip and said the first thing that came on her mind, "Tell Pepper I'm sorry for ignoring her."

She could hear the man chuckle on the other side of the line. _"I will"_ She didn't want to forgive him. _I won't_ , she told herself even though she knew it was a lie. _"Why didn't you tell me?"_ Laetitia rolled her eyes at that.

"Why? I don't know, you tell me. How do you tell a new friend you made that just came back from a kidnapping that you are his daughter?"

The man snorted, _"Family problems, huh?"_ The young chemist rolled her eyes once again; she was practically making a habit out of it, "I never lied."

" _I know that now. I knew Obbie all my life, kiddo, you can't blame me for defending him."_

Laetitia bit her tongue; she knew he was right, "But I can blame you for not trying to see why I was acting like that."

Tony stayed silent for a while before asking, " _Who else knows?"_

"Aliki, obviously, and Jarvis. When I saw that my dad wasn't my real father, I asked Jarvis to find a match. It was you."

There was a long moment of silent before Tony opened his mouth. " _Look, kid, I'm not gonna tell you that I'm sorry for believing one of my best friends over you-"_ Laetitia scoffed at that " _But I_ _**am**_ _sorry that I didn't listen to you or went after you. I guess one phone call wasn't enough._ " The man chuckled weakly at the last sentence. He didn't find it funny at all. It sounded more like sadistically ironic.

 _That's not fair!_ That's what was passing through Laetitia's head _Why does he have to say all the right thing?! I hate him!_ "You're right, it wasn't."

 _C'mon, give me a chance!_ Tony thought. The girl had grown on him during their few months together and he truly was sorry for disappointing her. What else could he do to deserve her forgiveness? " _I know is not the best excuse, but please, kiddo, give me a chance. Because I do miss you. And I want to make it right._ "

Laetitia's throat burned with the tears that were waiting for the right moment to come. "Because you discovered I'm your daughter?"

" _Yes, but also because I care about you. You are my friend, kid. If you let me, maybe we could become something more._ "

Now Laetitia was truly crying (obviously as silently as possible, because she couldn't have Tony hear it). "I'll think about it."

A single tear left Stark's eyes after listening to the girl's words " _Laetitia, please._ "

Laetitia's knees went weak. He barely ever used her name, he only called her 'kid'. The girl hesitated before saying "You've only got one chance." Tony smiled brightly, being flooded with relief. "Don't blow it."

The man frowned a little, but that didn't mean he was any less happy.

Clint knew that a grinning Aliki meant nothing good was going to happen. Much less one that was overhearing something with a cup. _Do I even want to know?_

Natasha had just called him, Fury had a mission for them in Budapest and Clint had a bad feeling about that. Just like he had a bad feeling about that grin on Aliki's face. "What are you up to?"

"Can I use your car tonight?" The girl asked without breaking focus from the talk she was hearing. The question made Clint stop on his tracks; she only took the car when Laetitia was involved.

The man narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"Laetitia is mad at life and I need to take her to a night club before she kills someone. Honestly! The girl needs to get laid." The archer spit the coffee he was drinking and choked. Too much information.

"Nope." The man shook his head trying to get images out of his head, "You're underage, she's underage and you are supposed to be the responsible one." His adopted daughter made a face that said _that's exactly what I said._

"I'm eighteen, Clint, in some countries I could be doing whatever I wanted by now."

The spy rolled his eyes, "Not in America and not in my house. You're staying here, otherwise you're grounded."

Aliki simply shrugged; Barton reminded himself that the kid didn't mind being grounded, so he tried something else, "And no Laetitia."

"No Laetitia?" The curly haired girl asked amused.

"No Laetitia." Clint established. He didn't understand why Aliki seemed to be having so much fun, but decided to ignore it.

"Have you been watching Teen Wolf?" The girl raised an eyebrow at her father.

Yep, he was _not_ expecting that. "Laura was watching it." The man shrugged, making Aliki laugh.

 _He looks so guilty._ She rolled her eyes "You don't fool me, you big dork." The girl tickled him, starting a little fight between the two of them.

"I wanna play too!" They heard Cooper running to them, with a stick on his hands; ready for a fight he knew he would win.

Aliki and Clint looked at each other and nodded, going for the young boy together, making him stop on his tracks and flee. The kid screamed for help from his mother. "Mom! Dad and Liki are after me! Help!" They finally reached him. Aliki threw him on the sofa, starting to tickle her little brother, practically making him cry of laughter. Clint joined her soon enough.

"Don't you dare, hurt my baby! You better free him or suffer the consequences!" Laura yelled playfully from the kitchen door, with Lila on her arms.

"Your threat does not bother us, lady. The warrior shall be our prisoner forever!" Aliki screamed back.

When Cooper was finally out of breath the whole family started laughing.

"So, you really are watching Teen Wolf, now, dad?" Aliki asked with an angelical expression.

Clint frowned at the girl's choice of words. She rarely called him 'dad'. After being raised as an agent, she got too used to the formality of calling him Agent Barton or just Barton and Clint.

"Yes." He said softly. Maybe she didn't really want anything and it just slipped from her mouth. _I mean, we were just having a family moment._

"Ha! I knew it! You can't lie to me." The girl exclaimed happily with a bright smile.

There was a moment when everybody rolled their eyes at the girl and complained about her confidence, which only made her laugh.

"Now, about tonight… What do you say, dad, can I take the car?"

 _It was too good to be true._

* * *

The good thing was: Laura was on the girls' side of the argument. Well, technically Laetitia wasn't arguing, but the argument was in her behalf. Laura knew her husband's protectiveness over Aliki, and she also knew that the girl needed to do things that normal teenagers do, like going to nightclubs. Besides, she didn't want the red headed chemist, and physicist, in a bad mood near her children. Laura hadn't seen the girl throw a fit yet, but Clint had told her stories. It was a sight to behold according to him.

When Clint left after dinner for a mission with Natasha, Laura quickly put Cooper and Lila to sleep and rushed the older girls to Aliki's bedroom. The woman wore a maniacal grin on her face and the girls looked at each other worriedly, "Now. Dress up time, girls."

With that Aliki grinned at her adoptive mother and Laetitia groaned. As if her own mother being a dress up maniac wasn't enough, now she had Aliki's mother to worry about too.

"I'm not wearing that!" Laetitia exclaimed as she saw herself on the mirror. It took both Aliki and Laura twenty minutes arguing with the girl for her to try that dress on.

"Why not? You look hot." Aliki smirked at her friend.

Laetitia rolled her eyes "I look like a whore."

"Isn't that the whole point?"

"No! The point was for us to have fun."

"Actually the plan is for you to get laid."

Laura rolled her eyes at the girls' silly argument "You can always put a jacket on."

Laetitia smiled thankfully at the woman. "See? She's nice."

"When am I not nice? I'm only trying to help you." The older girl complained, not seeming really offended as she looked at herself on the mirror.

"Since when transforming me into a whore is help?"

"Since you need to let your anger out. And which way is better than angry sex?" Aliki smiled innocently.

"Someday you will pay me" Laetitia glared.

"I don't doubt it." Aliki rolled her eyes "Are you putting on the jacket or would you prefer to look like a whore?"

Blackheart picked up her jacket angrily and followed her friend out of the room. "Bye, mom" Aliki smiled and kissed Laura on the cheek "Don't wait for us." The girl winked at her mother and pulled Laetitia out of the front door, the younger girl glaring at her nonstop all the way to the nightclub.

* * *

Someone could say that paranoia was on the Stark genes, but there was no way for Laetitia to be sure about that. A chill went down the scientist's spine and she bit her lip, she had a bad feeling about this 'escapade', something made her wish Barton had won the argument, but as soon as she saw the nightclub, she tried to banish those thoughts out of her head. There was no need to jinx the night.

It was a good thing the girls had a lot of make up on; it made the fake IDs work like a charm. When they entered, Aliki pulled her jacket off her friend; Laetitia simply glared at the curly haired girl, but knew that it would be futile to fight. She wasn't feeling as cold as outside because of the crowd and she knew that once she started dancing, she wouldn't feel cold anymore. That and a drink. If she was going to use fake IDs for the night, might as well make her biological father proud. A drink sounded way too good, besides that, she would need one to deal with a drunk Aliki for the rest of the night.

Laetitia headed to the bar and showed the fake ID before telling the barman to give her a shot of the best he had. "Bad day?" The man asked giving her the drink, the girl simply swallowed the drink quickly and made a face.

"Bad week." She answered paying for the drink.

After a few hours Laetitia had lost Aliki of her sight and was too scared of what she would see if she went after her friend.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, mind if I buy you a drink?" She heard a guy talking. Laetitia looked around, just to make sure he really was talking to her. "Yeah, I was talking to you." The man smiled.

Laetitia let out an embarrassed laugh "I think I got that. I just wasn't expecting to be noticed today."

"Is that a yes?" The guy asked, looking a little bit unsure.

"I guess so." Well, Aliki told her to enjoy the night, might as well do it.

"Titia!" Aliki appeared out of nowhere, placing her arm around Laetitia's shoulder and pulling her friend out of the chair. "C'mon, you haven't left this bar yet, let's dance!"

Laetitia looked confused at her friend who had her _don't question it, I'm doing you a favor_ face on. The redhead looked at the hot guy apologetically before following her friend.

"Why did you do that? Weren't you the one who told me to get laid?" Laetitia stared angrily at the brunette.

"Yeah, with a guy that weren't up to rape you. I've seen that guy after so many girls tonight. He didn't hit on me, but every time he passed by it looked like he was about to throw me over his shoulder to take to a dark alley and rape me. Also I can't count how many butts he slapped. Plus, he was shaming a girl for being a 'tease' like five minutes ago. He is not your type, believe me."

Laetitia just took a deep breath; it was going to be a long night by the looks of it. Once they were inside of the crowd the redhead lost her friend once again, she groaned, the girl couldn't stay put, could she? Well, it was not as if she were Aliki's babysitter, if the girl wanted to have fun, let her. Laetitia just had to stay away from the bar guy.

After a few moments, Laetitia started to relax as she danced, she was nowhere near as good as her friend, but she thought it was good enough. It's not as if she had a lot of time for parties before, it was just now that she realized why her friend was always up for one. The dancing thing was really relaxing.

The scientist went back to the bar when she felt thirsty once again. The guy wasn't there anymore, and she thanked God for that, she didn't want to deal with him alone after what Aliki said. However, someone else approached her, he was younger than the other guy, maybe late twenties. "Hello, linda."

"Hello, handsome, come here often?" She asked flirty, the man seemed surprised by her answer.

The man had wavy, almost curly, dark hair and tanned skin. Also judging by his accent and language when calling her 'beautiful', he was clearly Brazilian. He grinned, "That was supposed to be my line. But I do come here sometimes. You?"

"A friend insisted for me to come with her." Laetitia answered shrugging, "You sound a bit Carioca, were you raised in Rio, or did you just go there to surf?" Laetitia asked curious.

He seemed skeptical at that, "How did you know?"

"You called me 'linda' which means beautiful in Portuguese, your skin suggests you are Afro descendent, your accent screams Rio and your body is clearly one of a surfer." She smiled, "And I lived one year in Rio. I'm bound to learn a few things."

"Roberto da Costa. Astonished to meet you. Really." Roberto offered a hand still shocked at her deduction.

She placed her hand on his and shook, "Laetitia Blackheart. I just have one question to ask."

Roberto nodded smiling, "Anything."

"Do Brazilians still snog as well as I remember?"

* * *

Aliki smiled at seeing her friend hooking up with a guy. He was hot and Laetitia was lucky as hell. Aliki usually didn't have that luck, as most guys were too intimidated to approach her, so she always was the one to do the dirty job.

She decided it was time to stop worrying about Laetitia so much; she was a big girl and could handle herself.

Her eyes wandered, looking for a pray, but she decided against it, if anything went wrong, she'd rather be close to Laetitia. Aliki had a weird feeling that something bad was bound to happen tonight.

The curly haired girl kept her eyes on her friend at all times, only loosing sight of her when she walked out of the club with the same boy. Aliki tried to follow her but was stopped by a cute guy she had earlier seen with Laetitia's hook up.

"May I help you?" She asked, her eyes as cold as ice.

"Why so cold, princess? I'm just looking out for a friend." The hot blond gave her a sheepish smile.

"Same here, honey, so I suggest you to get out of my way." She raised her eyebrows daringly.

"After you tell me who you are."

"Name's Hood. Now fuck off."

"Your first name would be nice." He smiled charmingly.

"I'll give you my first name after you tell me why I can't go after my friend to make sure she doesn't get raped or killed"

"Brave princess." He winked at her "My name's Sam, by the way. Sam Guthrie."

"I asked for an answer, not a name."

Sam raised his hands on the air, as if surrendering himself "Sorry, princess, thought you were someone else."

"Why is that so?"

"Look, my friend and I got ourselves in trouble, thought you were one of those following us, you know, with the constant staring and following around."

Aliki raised her eyebrows. For some reason she believed him.

"One question: are you sure my friend is safe with your little surfer boy?"

"Absolutely" He gave her a cheeky smile. "Now, can I buy you a drink?"

"You can buy me two and after that, you can take me home." She winked at him and pulled him towards the bar. She was on a sour mood and this Sam dude seemed like a perfect distraction.

* * *

It turned out that Roberto was a better kisser than Laetitia guessed, which she wasn't complaining about. He made her forget about the problems waiting for her at home, her parents, her job, Fury and Tony. Once they stopped, they simply went to the dance floor. Roberto cracked jokes and flirted all the time, which made her feel better with herself, the insecure girl that entered the room was buried inside of course, but now her flirty and witty side had taken over.

They went back to snogging after some time, but all good things come to an end. Laetitia's phone started ringing, at first she ignored it, but then it started to get annoying. _"Laetitia_ , _thank God!"_ Aliki's relieved voice came from the phone. The music was loud on Laetitia's side of the line, but she could hear some other voices from Aliki's side. " _I got into some trouble. Actually, it was the boy I was with, but now I'm involved."_

Laetitia's heart beat faster and she guessed her concern must have shown because Roberto frowned. "What happened?"

" _I don't have much time, they're not focused on me right now, but they will, soon and I'm too drunk to fight well enough. Tell your boy-toy his friend is in trouble. Come to the back of the nightclub, him, not you."_

With that Aliki hung up on her, "Shit, Aliki, and you say I'm the trouble magnet!" She yelled at no one in particular. "She said your friend is in trouble in the back." Laetitia didn't need to say anything else; the man started running to the nearest door and she did the stupidest thing someone that wasn't able to fight could. Go after him.

Which was easy even though he was running. The amount of people cursing Roberto was enough to direct Laetitia to the exit. The sight she found wasn't a pretty one, people were trying to get a hold of both Aliki and a blonde guy, and Aliki wasn't doing much fighting, just dodging and kicking when someone came after her. The other one, however, was producing thermo-chemical energy from his body, which in consequence, threw him with an incredible strength from one side to another. The scientist was amazed by what she saw, fighting normally didn't appeal her, but seeing a mutant fight? That was the coolest thing she had ever seen.

Roberto joined the fight, his skin melted away and Laetitia could only see a black mass of energy with bright orange eyes. The scientist grinned, it was the best night ever, she had just snogged a mutant, a Brazilian one. The redhead watched amazed as the boy moved around helping both his friend and hers.

One of the guys saw her coming after Roberto, which made her a perfect target. In seconds there was someone attacking Laetitia from behind. Aliki heard her friend scream and dodged the guy she was fighting at the moment to go help her friend.

The girl jumped on top of the attacker, throwing him on the ground. The brunette could keep up with him for some time, but soon the alcohol showed its effect and the attacker hit Aliki's head on the ground. She was knocked out and at that moment Laetitia knew she was screwed.

The man got up from the ground and turned his attention back to the redhead, who tried to run away. Tried, being the key word. The man took hold of her arm, but before he could do anything a loud sound of walls breaking was heard and a red iron suit had thrown Laetitia's attacker on the ground.

The strength of the impact made the girl feel dizzy. Laetitia would've fallen to the ground if Tony hadn't gotten to her in time. He sat her on the ground and went back to help Roberto and Sam out.

That was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

* * *

Laetitia woke up with a headache. She remembered quite well what happened last night before she blacked out. What was worrying her is what might have happened after.

The girl opened her eyes to be greeted by the sunlight. _I think I must be a vampire, but then again, I never drank blood._ She sighed and sat up, taking in her surroundings.

She was in her room at the Stark mansion. And it looked like she hadn't been the only one there, as Aliki's heels were on the ground. Laetitia called for her friend, but didn't get an answer.

She groaned annoyed. She didn't want to get up and her head was killing her. She hadn't drunk enough to give her such a hangover, but then she was also hit on the head so maybe that was the reason of her pain.

Laetitia left the room, following the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. She came by the view of Tony and Aliki talking to each other and having breakfast. She frowned at seeing her friend wearing shorts that didn't belong to her and one of Tony's shirts.

"Stop frowning, Titia, I just borrowed the shirt and the short is Pepper's." Aliki said, even though she had her back turned to Laetitia.

"How the hell did she do that?" Tony asked perplexed, only now noticing Laetitia's arrival.

The redhead groaned again, "I'm not sure. Sometimes I swear she's something supernatural, I'm not sure what yet."

"Don't start with the moaning yet, kiddo. I still want to know why were both of you in a fight." Tony spoke before taking a sip of his coffee.

Laetitia shook her head before mumbling, "I hate coffee." She went to the fridge and took out some cookies she had prepared the dough last time she was in the mansion put them all in the stove then she got some milk and served both Aliki and herself.

"How can my kid hate coffee?" Aliki flinched at that, she didn't want Laetitia screaming in the morning, much less when she had a hangover. Fortunately, Laetitia also had a hangover, so she opted to ignore the question.

The young scientist sighed and sat on the chair nearest to her best friend, "This genius here thought I needed a good laid and took me to a nightclub, met a hot Brazilian, his friend got in trouble and she got in trouble with him. I went with him and things got messy." Then she narrowed her eyes at her former boss, "What were you doing there in your suit?"

"Jarvis told me you were in trouble." Her father replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know if I should be feeling thankful that you showed up or angry that you made Jarvis spy on me." She informed him frowning. Aliki stood up and tried to leave the kitchen, but the door closed immediately.

" _I'm sorry, Ms. Hood, but Mr. Stark told me that no one is allowed to leave until he has asked all his questions."_ Jarvis' British voice filed the room, Aliki sat back down scowling.

Tony shrugged, "Feel what you want, kiddo. Technically, Jarvis is not spying on you. He's always watching everyone per say. He only informs me if you're in trouble." Then he put his mug back on the table, "You're underage" he pointed at his daughter then to her friend, "I'm not sure about you."

"Eighteen."

"Two underage teenagers managed to get into a nightclub. Not unusual. Fake IDs are for that, nice ones by the way." Tony complimented.

"Titia, I'm stealing your father." Aliki said, making the redhead roll her eyes.

"Do you really want me to steal yours in return?" The agent stopped for a second and thought before answering.

"You can have him, just remember to change Lila's diapers correctly." Aliki remembered her friend and Laetitia scowled.

"I think I'll keep Tony" Then glared at her friend when she saw her father's grinning face at what she said.

Aliki stuck her tongue out, "Clint wouldn't be able to keep up with your moods anyway!"

Tony chuckled, the two of them were hilarious, they looked like children when arguing, with the pouty faces and tongues out. "Now, now, children, there's no need to fight." Both of them stuck their tongues out and he laughed. "Okay. Next question. Why is my daughter dressed like a whore?"

Aliki smirked and Laetitia blushed and stuck her tongue at her friend "It's her fault." She pointed her finger at Aliki.

"I was being helpful. You had two hot guys coming up to you yesterday and hundreds of chickens that didn't dare to come close because you were too out of their league. Of course one of the guys was up to harassing you, but nothing happened so there's nothing to worry about." Aliki started rambling, only being interrupted by Tony.

"What did you mean by 'one of the guys was up for harassment'?" Stark said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I got her out of it. You can thank me later." The brunette said, seeming bored by the chosen topic.

Tony blinked a few times in surprise, but decided to drop the subject; he didn't need any more mental images to hunt him on his dreams. "So, she's dressed like that because you wanted her to get laid?" Anger showed on his voice.

"Yep. She almost did, if it weren't for that guys she would've-"

"Alright, Aliki, that's enough!" Laetitia screamed and covered her friend's mouth before she could say anything else to make Tony madder or Laetitia more embarrassed.

"I said nothing." Aliki said innocently through mumbles, as Laetitia's hand wouldn't let her talk.

Her blushing friend glared at her, "You said enough. And I wouldn't have slept with Roberto." Laetitia told her father, "I had to worry about Aliki. She had too many drinks."

"I regret that part" Aliki winced remembering her hangover. "But you've got the hottest of the boys."

"I know. Where are them, Tony?" Laetitia turned to the mechanic.

Tony looked like someone had just killed his puppy in front of him, but quickly recovered. Laetitia made a mental note that talking about boys near Tony shut him up, especially if it involved the possibility of her having sex with one. "One of them was hurt, so I took them to a safe place and they called a professor from that school for mutants. Xavier, I think."

"Charles Xavier? That guy is brilliant! Has anyone seen his theory about mutants being the next step of the human evolution? It's brilliant!" Laetitia started babbling more things, but Aliki zooned out.

" _Sir, I believe you might want to calm Ms. Blackheart down. I think she is having a fangirl attack."_

Aliki put her hands over her ears and groaned, "You think?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, guys. Comments?**


End file.
